disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diese Zeit im Jahr
„Diese Zeit im Jahr“ (Originaltitel: „That Time of Year“) ist ein Lied in Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf. Das Lied wird von Olaf gesungen, der durch Arendelle geht, um nach Weihnachtstraditionen für Anna und Elsa zu suchen. thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px Lyrics Deutsch Schöne, frohe, weiße Weihnacht, heut' und immerdar. Ich wüsste gern, was macht ihr so zu der Zeit im Jahr? Rieselt Schnee, entsprung'ne Rosen, dolce jubila. Habt ihr Traditionen nur für die Zeit im Jahr? Nun, wir flechten viele Kränze, die mag jeder hier im Norden, Backen Riesenkekse in der Form von uns'ren Fjorden, Singen vor den Türen, das ist allen lieb und teuer. Ihr hängt eure Strümpfe ziemlich knapp hier über's Feuer! Das klingt ungefährlich! D'rum frohe Weihnacht, Klingelglöckchen, Freunde fern und nah, Danke für die Infos über die Zeit im Jahr. Jetzt aber dalli, mein Freund, wir haben noch jede Menge Häuser vor uns! Oh, du frohes Tannenbäumchen, macht die Tore klar, Ich wollt' euch fragen, was tut ihr zu der Zeit im Jahr? Tag, Shalom, Alles Gute, Kerzenlicht im Haar, Ich such' nach Traditionenzeugs für die Zeit im Jahr. Nun, wir basteln uns'ren Schmuck aus dem, was Schiffe so verlieren. Ich back' Früchtebrote, du musst gleich eines probieren! Der hat aber 'ne durchschlagende Wirkung! Ich find' die Geschenke, dazu muss man kein Genie sein. Und zum Schluss rutscht irgendwann ein Fremder zum Kamin rein. Einbruch und Diebstahl ist an Weihnachten in Ordnung! Oh, frohe Weihnacht, kommt ihr Hirten auf dem Dromedar, Ich weiß jetzt ziemlich viel schon über die Zeit im Jahr. Danke! Wir zwei stricken Schals und Pullis und dann gibt es Plätzchen. Ich strick' einen Schlafanzug für jedes meiner Kätzchen. Wir entzünden abends und an Tagen die Menora. Ihr fällt einen Baum und dann schmückt ihr seinen Leichnam mit Kerzen? Das ist toll! Anna und Elsa reisen weit, mein Genie, Ich füll' den Schlitten bis zum Rand nur für sie. Diese Festezeit, wunderschön. So .. Ja, so ... Ja, sie war... Ja, so... - miau! Oh, frohe, frische, rundherum tolle, leise, weiße, wundervolle Weihnacht du bist fast schon da Mein Rudolf lacht so wunderbar Vom Himmel hoch ein trautes Paar Das Früchtebrot bleibt hier, ja! Zu der Zeit im Jahr!!!! - miau! Englisch Happy, merry, holly jolly, season's greetings here I'm wondering what your family does at that time of year Love and joy and peace on Earth and tidings of good cheer Do you have tradition things for that time of year? Well, we hang a thousand evergreen on every single doorway (Bake a giant cookie in the wavy shape of Norway Go from door to door to door while...) Hang up all your giant socks above an open fire That sounds safe So happy, merry, yuletide carol, faithful friends are dear Thanks for sharing what you do at that time of year We better get a move on if we're gonna hit every house in the kingdom Jolly, merry, happy holly on a midnight clear I'm here to ask you what you do at that time of year Hi, shalom, happy solstice, fancy chandelier I'm looking for tradition stuff for that time of year Well, we make our decorations out of flotsam and jetsam Bake a yummy fruit cake and you can't leave 'til you get some That went right through me Buy each other presents and then hide them very nimbly Wait up for a chubby man to shimmy down your chimney Breaking and entering, okay on Christmas Oh, happy merry muletide barrel, faithful...of cheer Thanks for sharing what you do at that time of year Thank you We knit scarves and sweaters and we wear our matching mittens Don't forget the jammies that I knitted for my kittens Late nights in...we light menorahs on our mantles You cut down a tree and then you dress its corpse with candles I love it! Anna and Elsa, we have all that they need I'll fill my sleigh here with a... It'll be the best time of year... Oh, happy, merry, Mele Kaliki, holly jolly,... A chubby man will soon appear and faithful friends or tiny deer And festive tidings... Can I leave fruit cake here? Of that time of year Quellen *''Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf'' Navigation en:That Time of Year Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Lieder) Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder zur Weihnachtszeit